Tears of the Sky
by Monan
Summary: oneshot The pair were fighting about the usual, hurtful things were said and Kagome heads home to a spring storm. What happens then? FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

She was standing outside of the well house in a slight drizzle. Her tears were mixing with the rain flowing down her face. The last fight with Inuyasha was one of the worst.

"_You're nothing but a detector!"_

_"So I'm nothing but a shard detector, huh? I don't' matter at all. Well why don't you find Kikyo to do the job for me? I mean, at least you don't hate her!"_

_"Maybe I will"_

She had run after that. She couldn't handle staying there with him after that fight. She knew that after a few days the well would draw her back and he would act as if it never happened. But she wouldn't. She had been cut deeply and it would take a while for her heart to heal. She stared up at the dark sky.

Sure it may be dark and gloomy. Ripped though with occasional lightning bolts, but tomorrow the sky would be its clear blue. It would heal. It would be as if nothing had happened. Everything needed to blow up every now and then, didn't it? She knew the fight had been her fault. Her temper had been running short every since he had followed one of Kikyo's albino snakes into the forest. She knew what had happened as if she were there herself.

Kikyo would want to drag him to hell. He would say he would as soon as he defeated Naraku. They would be all lovey-dovey. Just he thought of it made her stomach revolt. She couldn't handle this right now. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and stared up at the rippling sky as the storm became fiercer.

That was how he found her. Face skyward, hair wet and tangled, eyes closed. She looked like an angel to him. He hadn't meant his harsh words. He would have been happier if she had 'sat' him. He could deal with that and the cold shoulder, but not the tears. The tears wore away his tough exterior and made him wish to stop the flow.

Knowing he had caused them made it even worse. He had made her cry once again. He wouldn't, couldn't, have that. He stepped forward, tentatively. She made no move to show she noticed and if she did, she ignored him. Slowly, he made his way to her and draped his haori around her shoulders before jumping into the trees.

She felt his presence even before he jumped out of the well. She ignored him. She couldn't handle him so she acted as if she didn't know he was there. She heard his footsteps step cautiously towards her. As if she was a rabbit who would run at any moment. She expected his gruff voice to demand her back. She expected him to tell her she needed to get out of the rain before she delayed them any further. She expected insults. She didn't expect to feel his fire rat haori surround her shoulders and his presence move to the god tree.

Her eyes snapped open. This was unexpected. She fingered the cloth. Rough, strong, but would always protect her, just like him. The cloth was a loosely woven material and if it had been any other the wind would have gone right through it, but not this. The warmth it gave off felt as if she were standing in a warm summer breeze, not a cold spring rain storm. She closed her eyes again and breathed in his unique scent. A musky woodsy smell. For a moment she forgot the fight.

He watched her through the leaves. He knew she knew he was here. He knew she was angry at him. He knew she had to get out of the rain or she would get sick. He knew all that but he let her stay where she was. He knew she needed time to unwind, time to just let it all go, time to let the world pass her by.

He watched her eyes open. He watched her finger his shirt, his protection. He watched her close her eyes again. He watched her take a deep breath. He watched her every reaction to his unexpected action.

He didn't know why he did that instead of dragging her inside out of the rain and insulting her for being stupid. He didn't understand anything. Especially when it came to this one girl.

Kagome decided what she was going to do. She turned her head in the direction of her hanyous perch. She called him down with a twitch of her finger and after a moments hesitation he jumped down. For a while all they did was stare out into the rain trodden city. Then she turned her head to him, and looked in his eyes.

So many emotions swirled in those depths. Pain, sorrow, worry, and something she couldn't place. Her contemplation was cut short when he turned to her.

He stared into her chocolate brown orbs. He studied the moods churning through those depths. Hurt, sadness, and confusion made an everlasting wrestling match in her eyes. Never in his life had he been sorrier than he was at this moment. He had cause tears to fall from those beautiful windows. Caused her to heart to bleed. For that he was forever sorry. In that one moment a tornado could have gone through and the two teen's wouldn't have noticed. No words were said but they just looked at each other, each one saying their own apology through their eyes. After a moment Kagome smiled, one as pure as an angels, just before she threw herself into his arms.

(Sneaking a peak from behind the curtains)

"AWWW!"

He he...I just kinda though it up one day and its been nagging at me to write it...so here it is!

Princess Anele


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone!

Because life is well…life I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in nearly two years(?). That doesn't mean I've stopped writing, just that I don't type it anymore. So because most of my stories now are collaborative pieces with my good friends Cam, we will be joining accounts. Hopefully, you guys will read what stories we upload there, most of which will just be re-loads but whatever. Please head on over to /u/760569/ to read and wait for our new and old stories to updates. I'm gonna delete this account within the month so, Ta Ta and see you at /u/760569/.


End file.
